


Survivor

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Recurrence [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assassin Balem Abrasax, Assassin Stiles Stilinski, Assassin Yaxkin Umbra, Badass Stiles Stilinski, Helpful Peter, Helpful Peter Hale, M/M, Minor Incest Warning, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: "Balem was a Ruler. Stiles is aSurvivor." - Peter to Titus
Relationships: Balem Abrasax/Peter Hale, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Yaxkin Umbra, Titus Abrasax & Peter Hale
Series: Recurrence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750435
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadness/gifts).



Titus leant against the balcony, watching as Balem and Yaxkin sparred. “Attractive pairing, aren’t they?”

He froze, spinning to see Balem’s Earth-born pet standing in the doorway behind him, “Mm. You could say that.”

The other man smirked, as below them Balem hit the ground, his twin’s foot at his throat, and raised his voice, “You alright Stiles?”

Balem groaned and called up to them, “Shut up Peter.”

A low growl spilled from his throat, his eyes flashing a brilliant blue, shocking Titus slightly, “Make me.”

Yaxkin stepped back from the other, and drew a curving blade from beneath her coat, “If you can flirt, then you aren’t working hard enough Brother.”

* * *

Peter flicked his eyes over the youngest Abrasax, watching as he struggled to take his eyes off of his elder siblings, even with the threat of Peter’s presence in his blind spot. _‘He’s going to get himself killed.’_ “What do you see?”  
  


* * *

Titus blinked, “What?” He jerked his head to stare at the other man.

“Unless your Family is even more disturbing than your brother told me, then you’re watching them for a non-sexual reason. I’m rather invested in Balem’s safety, so I’d like to know what your reason is.”

Titus clutched at his chest, trying to mask his sudden flash of worry, “He’s my _brother_!”

“And? You’d be surprised the types of things I’ve encountered over my life.” He snapped his gaze to the training field below, “Move your feet Stiles.”

“Shut up Peter!”

Titus paused, “He doesn’t move like he used to.”

“Oh?”

“Balem moved like a dancer. He calculated his strides; everything was a performance.”

“And Stiles moves like a fighter.”

“Exactly.” Titus gripped the balustrade tighter, and snapped his gaze to the other man, “He claims he remembers everything, but he brought in a sister neither Kalique or I knew about, and his entire personality’s changed!”

* * *

Peter frowned, “He’s only remembered being Balem for less than a year.” Titus frowned as Peter continued, “That’s why I call him Stiles. It’s the name he went by before he knew about all this.” He motioned to the ship around them. “His mother died when he was eight after she attempted to slit his throat.” He glanced at the paling Royal, “Some things seem to repeat from one life to the next.” He shrugged, “His father signed him up for Martial Arts lessons, but his life wasn’t threatened directly until he was sixteen.” He frowned, intentionally omitting how and continued, “He was essentially fighting for his life from that moment to this.” He turned to fully meet the physically younger man’s gaze, “He’s not like the brother you remember because his formative years were very different. He may yet grow to be more like Balem, but from what he’s told me, the memories he holds from that life aren’t dominant. He has and can access them, but his life as Stiles is more relevant to his mind than what he was doing six centuries ago.”

Titus frowned, “What are you saying?”

“Don’t treat him like Balem. He both is and isn’t him. Learn to see him for what he is now.” He nodded at the scene below, “He’s stopped playing around.”

Titus snapped his gaze back down and blanched, at the sight of his already most terrifying sibling, _easily_ fighting one of the Umbra Family to a standstill, “How much of this is Stiles?”

“The muscle memory. He’s been working to regain the skills and knowledge that he held as Balem since he remembered.”

Titus paled, “I never really knew him, did I?”

“Unlikely. I barely know him, and I’m the being he trusts most.”

“Being? Not human?”

Peter smirked, “I’m a genetic oddity. My Race were initially formed through splicing, and are in fact the original from which Jupiter’s pet splice was created, but according to your laws I count as a Human since my condition is more akin to a disease in terms of transmission than anything else.”

* * *

“What?”

“Why do you think the Umbra Family are so nerve-wracking? They skirt the boundaries of what is deemed human and what is not, Brother.” Balem’s voice chimed in from behind them. Titus spun to see his brother shirtless, every inch of his visible skin sweat-soaked and bearing a smattering of freckles. “You done here Peter?”

“I am if you are.” He paused at the door, glancing back to Titus, “He is not what he was Titus. Balem was a Ruler. Stiles is a _Survivor_.”


End file.
